Zootopia: Fear the Dark
by Dalsethel
Summary: Dark forces close in on a young, bright dimension. Pawns are chosen, and a prophecy is told. One foretelling the defeat of the dark forces by the very pawns they sought to manipulate. The question is: Will it hold true? Rated M for gratuitous disturbing imagery and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey y'all! Felt like doing a new different thing. As the title suggests, this story is set in Zootopia. I felt like doing something supernatural blended from a buttload of magic systems i've either played with in games or read about, with infusions, blood magic, demonic pacts, and good old wizardly research. In addition, there be monsters 'ere that ain't never been seen together, especially in Zootopia, whether it be twists on old myths, lovecraftian creatures, phobophages… you get the idea. So, without further ado, here is Zootopia: Fear the Dark**

 _Sahara square, around ten miles outside the main city_

Sam Bristleheart let out another scream around the gag, despite knowing it would be useless. The black cat couldn't see where the people who'd abducted him were taking him, but he could feel the sand scraping against his fur, hear how eerily silent it was. The motion stopped before he was hoisted up by something much larger than him before being set down on something cold, hard, and rough. He felt them- whoever they were- secure him, strapping his arms and legs to the surface spread-eagle. He heard candles being lit, smelled some sort of incense… then the chanting started. It was a harsh, grating language, scratching at his ears all the way down the nerves to his brain. He became aware of a large presence behind him. He felt arms slide under his shirt, before ripping it off in a single jerk, exposing his midnight fur to the moonless night. He felt something cold just to the left of the base of his spine, right above his heart- then the cutting started. A line scraped from his heart to the base of his neck, then back down to its mirror point. He screamed in pain as the cutting continued, going up and left to his shoulder, than across to the other one at the same point. Despite all that, the knife still felt cold as ice. He was shaking, desperately trying to escape the ropes that held him as the knife completed the star. Then, he felt his flesh _move_ , turning the star upside down and causing yet more pain. The chanting grew louder, and the smell of sulfur entered his nose as the knife pressed down again, creating a circle around the midpoints of the stars arms. As the circle completed, he involuntarily began to thrash and twist violently. The blindfold was taken off his face and he saw what had done this to him. It was huge, insectoid, with a set of massive mandibles and a foursome of horns pointing back from it's smooth, rounded head. It removed the gag and started to lean in, holding his head still. The mandibles rested gently on his cheekbones as its mouth grew closer to his. Then, it locked around his mouth, forcing something down his throat, something that burned. The thrashing increased wildly before the cat went limp. The demon cut his bonds and gave him to one of the kidnappers, directing them to leave him outside the local clinic. As the cultists departed, it internally smiled. This cat would be a good weapon for later… for the coming war for this young dimension.

 _Rainforest district, well off the beaten path_

The teenage bunny felt as the rain flowed off of her long ears, down her back, and into the ground. The last hour had been… rough. She'd gotten the courage to call social services on her stepfather before taking shelter in a little clearing only she knew. She looked at her phone, waiting for the call that would tell her everything was alright. A flash of light lit the clearing, and thunder rolled overhead. She was at the dead center of the storm. The best part of the storm, where all the water could roll over her and wash away her fears. She'd always loved storms, even big ones like this. She never got hypothermia, mud didn't seem to stick to her, and the thunder, a primal terror for most mammals, sounded like music to her. The thunder rolled again, and she became aware of another mammal in the clearing. She turned around, seeing- another bunny. His fur was grey like storm clouds, and his eyes were so yellow the nearly seemed to glow. He smiled at her. "Hello Addie… or should I say, my daughter."

Addie stood up quickly, staring at this buck who claimed to be her father. "What is this, some kind of fucking sick joke!?" The teenagers grey eyes bored into the grey buck. He simply smiled.

"I understand your anger. You never knew me, but i've watched over you for many years, unable to interact… until now." he straightened. "There is a war coming, foretold centuries ago by the sirens. Three must be united. The cat of shadows, the son of the new moon… and the daughter of the storm." The thunder rolled again as he reached a paw out. "Let me show you your destiny… your purpose." Addie tentatively took his paw. They locked eyes. "Brace yourself, my child." She saw his eyes flash with lightning and felt electricity flowing down her arm and up into her brain. She saw the top of a skyscraper, with an island floating over it, covered in ancient architecture including temples, monuments, housing styles that had not been used for centuries. She saw something gathering at the edge of a cloud of stars, something dark. She heard thunder and felt lightning strike her. Then, all went black.

 _Tundratown, mountain subdistrict_

The goat stood at the top of the highest mountain within ten miles of his home, staring at the new moon. He always felt compelled to do this since he learned to climb, although he had no idea why. He heard faint music. Folk music, from the home country. He stared upwards, as the music grew louder… and the moon grew closer. He felt his pupils dilate to their maximum as whispers filled his head. " _Your destiny approaches. Your father calls. The old ones return. Go to the mines. Find the pit. All will be answered there. All will become clear."_ The goat felt strange, felt _wonderfully_ strange, and burst out into high pitched cackling. He knew it, he knew he was important, AND HERE WAS CONFIRMATION! The cackling grew louder, more manic as he ran off towards the entrance to the old zootopia gold mines.

 _?_

 _The three figures sat at their places around the checkerboard that represented the universe. The pawns were set. Now to see who succeeded. Them- or the prophecy foretelling their demise._

 **A/N Ever wonder how much sheer WTF you can fit into 436 words? Well that first paragraph is how much I can fit. Neat. First M rated story, expect gratuitous disturbing events and gore as I figure this all out.**


	2. Inductions

**A/N chapter two! WOOT! Not much to say other than "LIME ALERT". I wrote a tiny bit of mild smut. Making use of that M rating.**

 _Sahara Square general clinic_

Joseph and Kailee Bristleheart looked down at the comatose form of their son. He was restrained to prevent injury during the fits he kept having. According to the doctors, his injuries were severe, and he'd lost a lot of blood. He would recover, but he'd be weak when he woke up and possibly for weeks afterwards. Not to mention the permanent scarring on his back. They also said that his stomach was almost completely filled with some fluid that they'd never seen before and his body refused to pass it no matter what they did. The teen began to thrash, yowling in a primal way befitting of a savage, not the gentle kit his parents had raised. Kailee slowly brushed his head, trying to calm him. "Where are you _mo storin?_ Come back to us… away from the pain… please…" Tears began to run down her cheeks as she buried her face in Sam's neck fur. "Please…"

 _Somewhere between Sam's subconscious and the border of reality_

Sam slowly trudged through the desolate landscape, following the sharp obsidian road and the flaming river. All around him were hellish greys with sulfuric yellow air that burned his lungs. He fell to his knees, clutching at his chest as he wheezed. He managed to crawl to the fire river and drink some of it. It was hotter than the ghost pepper he tried on a dare, and tasted like gasoline, but there was no denying it's effects. Slowly, strength flowed back into his body, brought by the life giving flame. He stood shakily before trudging off again. The obsidian gravel cut at his feet, causing a trail of blood to be left on the path. He kept marching. It was the only way out of this place. He had to keep going.

 _St. Judith's Hospital for the Physically Frail, Jungle district_

Addie was in a deep sleep. The lightning strike had stopped her heart for almost a full minute before it started itself back up. She was left with a ropy scar, traveling from her left arm, over her shoulder, down her back, before curling gently around her right leg and ending at the back of her ankle. Several officers guarded her bedside. Her stepfather had apparently possessed a gun- A real gun, not the tranquilizers officers carried. They had been outlawed years ago and no-one in their right minds would keep one. Slowly, training for defense against criminals armed with them had faded out of curriculum, leaving the officers who had tried to arrest the abusive mammal severely out matched. They had no idea where he was, and as such had veteran officers called back into action to protect Addie until he was caught.

 _Mount Lionthrone, Aralan. Located near the border between Europe and Asia on our world_

Addie felt the most comfortable thing she'd ever laid on beneath her. Yawning, she opened her eyes and reluctantly sat up- and saw the room she was in. It was at least the size of her school's cafeteria, and most of the floorspace was covered with cloudlike cushions. The walls were made of marble, and decorated with copper inlays. She felt a breeze cross her body and realized she was entirely nude. She yelped and pulled the blankets over herself, hoping to whatever god was listening no one entered. There was a rustle and she felt a slight weight on the bed. She looked down, finding a beautiful white silk dress, embroidered with a lightning bolt following a peculiar pattern. She reached for it- Then stopped as her left arm came into view. She looked at the scar, then at the dress. The patterns matched perfectly. Shaken, she slowly pulled the covers down and stood up, picking up the dress and putting it on. A perfect fit. She crossed the mass of cushions to the brass door at the other end of the room…

 _The Old Zootopian gold mines_

The goats hooves clicked as he walked through the solid stone tunnels, echoing off of almost every available surface. He went deeper and deeper, finding his way perfectly through the perfect darkness. An instinct told him to go left at an upcoming fork. Never one to deny his instincts, especially not in his half crazed state, he followed it. The tunnel went still deeper until he came to an old lift. He got on and flipped the switch, lowering himself to the deepest part of the mine. The music filled his ears again, this time more harsh and grating- and all the more beautiful for it. The lift rumbled to a stop, showing another tunnel leading into a massive cavern with a beautiful dark hole in the ground surrounded by a circle of standing obsidian. " _Alphys… Join us… come down the hole… Join the abyss…"_ Gleefully, the goat sprinted into the cavern and jumped into the pit. Then… he was falling.

 _Week 2_

 _Sahara Square general clinic_

 _Midnight_

Sam was having his worst fit yet. His heart rate was dangerously high, he was nearly tearing through the restraints- and almost worst of all he was moaning erotically, as if in supreme ecstasy

 _The between place, in a hut at the end of the obsidian road_.

He was pinned down, bent over a table, having the best experience of his life. The thing thrust deliciously against his prostrate, eliciting yet another moan from the cat. He felt white hot pleasure building at the base of his shaft and began to shiver in anticipation. With a rush of endorphins, he came for what had to be the fifth time, letting out a cry of pleasure. The thing pulled out for the first time in what felt like days, and Sam fell to his knees. He could feel delicious pain as his scar opened up and the thing released into the open wounds. The fluid burned as it mixed with his blood, but he didn't care. He knew what it meant. The thing had whispered it in light tones during foreplay around… holy shit, three days ago. The ritual started nearly a week ago, where the symbol had been carved into his flesh, had climaxed, and he was reborn fully, ready to enter the next stage of his life. Slowly, everything faded away except the residual pleasure…

 _Mt. Lionthrone, in the training hall_

Addie stood facing the leopard at the other end of the room. A voice called out. "BEGIN." The feline rushed her at blurring speeds, but his claws met nothing but air as the bunny jumped nearly fifteen feet in the air in under a second- and stayed there. He looked up at the demigod in disgust as she hovered, dual charges of static crackling over her paws. He focused and sent a spear of light her way, only for her to catch it and convert it to her own lightning before returning it to sender. He barely got out of the way and was just standing up when he felt her feet smack into his back, winding him and knocking him down. "Addie wins again, Cerrun." the thunder god jumped down from the balcony he was on, walking over and raising his daughters hand in the air. The god of light slowly stood up and faced the much smaller demigod before bowing. She released her father's hand and bowed back. The thunder god cleared his throat. "Do you think she's ready to go back?"

Cerrun groaned. "Definitely. No other demigod managed to beat me six times in a row."

 _The void between the stars_

Alphys hovered in the center of the deepest darkness anywhere had to offer- and felt right at home. His father "sat" across the table from him, the colossal black goat keeping it's eyes shut as it fed information directly into its offspring's brain. The smaller goat stared in wide eyed wonder as the secrets of the void were revealed to him one by one.

 **A/N Mmf.. writing even that little bit of smut felt weirdly good. Still weird though. Anyways, see you next time.**


	3. Awakening

_Week three_

 _The between place, in the hut_

Sam lay on the ground, breathing heavily. He could feel liquid draining out of his anus from the latest exertions he had gone through with his master. He felt its hand caress the top of his head ever so gently, scratching right between his ears. He subconsciously started purring, the vibrations feeling nice and gentle compared to the pounding he'd taken over the past few days. " _Stand."_ The cat groaned, not wanting to get up just yet, but complied, turning and facing the creature that had done so much for him. " _The time has come. My gift infuses you, and it is time you to return home."_

Sam spoke for the first time since he'd arrived here. "H-home? Like… Zootopia?" His eyes dilated a little as his ears gently drooped against his head. "B-but I was just getting used to this place." The thing gave off the impression it was staring at him. It didn't have eyes so it was hard to tell.

" _You must. The others are returning this day. The fate of the world hangs in the balance."_ It paused and hummed for a second. " _Unlike most of the competitors in this game, beings of the abyss don't care for conquering your world. We only want to be able to take the angry spirits that hide beneath the gilded layer that is the Heart of Civilization. Demons and devils are not evil. Otherwise, why would we punish those who come to our domain through the normal means for their sins, rather than rewarding them? Others teach that we are evil because we are born of fire and blood, but was it not fire that started civilization? Is it not fire that provides the means for survival in times of cold? And blood… all things are made of blood. Whether it be sap, chlorophyll, iron based, copper based, all life is made of blood. These are the lessons I grant you. Use them wisely… Dorchadais."_

 _Saharah square general clinic_

Sam's eyes opened, immediately watering. The hospital room was bright, far brighter than the hut, brighter than any part of the abyss. He quickly fed the pain into his inner fire, burning it for energy. He tried to sit up, but was stopped by the restraints across his chest. He settled for looking around. His eyes settled on a mirror, the first one he'd seen in ages. His fur was more brittle looking, and was leaning more towards dark grey than black. He was thinner, gaunt even, but that wasn't the biggest change by a long shot. His eyes, ordinarily a shade that couldn't decide it it was pale green or light blue had turned a definite shade of orange. A nurse walked into the room, her hooves lightly clicking against the floor. From the lightness of the sound, Sam could tell it was most likely a deer or similar animal. He heard a smack as her clipboard hit the floor, winced as she yelled out. "THE CAT'S AWAKE, THE CAT'S AWAKE!" He heard sharp breaths as two people he hadn't realized were in the room woke up.

"Sam? _Mo leanabh_?" His mother sounded breathless, and it was evident from the hoarseness of her voice that she had been crying frequently. He tried to look at her.

" _Mama_? Is... that you?" His mom came running over into his field of view, her blue eyes meeting his orange ones.

"Sammy… your eyes? What happen-" She gasped. "What… no… it can't…"

"What? Mom, what is it?" Sam was growing more concerned by the second. He knew his mom was deeply religious, and he had a feeling she knew the gist of what happened. Tears fell from her conflicted eyes as she stood just out of reach, trembling. Her face slowly softened, and she came over and embraced him.

"I don't care if you have changed." she whispered, "I don't care what darkness is now inside of you. You are my son. That's what matters." She leaned back. "I have a feeling… It, might have given you a different name than your father and I did. I won't force you to but… it would ease my mind somewhat if you told me it."

Sam… _Dorchadais_ stared into his mom's eyes. "Dorchadais… It's Dorchadais."

 _St. Judiths Hospital for the Physically Frail_

Addie fidgeted impatiently on her bed as the doctor, a pure white bunny with blue eyes, took her vitals. "Alright, blood pressure is normal… temperature's a bit low, but still within normal range… eyes are dilating just fine, ears aren't clogged… heart rates a bit high, but again in normal range. Alright, seems like you're all good miss…?"

"Tempe." She waited as nurses unhooked all the equipment they had her hooked up to before hopping off the bed, more mobile than someone just out of a coma that had been nearly a month long would ordinarily be. "Umm… do you have some spare clothes? I don't feel that comfortable in.." She gestured down to her hospital gown "this." The doctor smiled and gestured to one of the officers that had been guarding her, a red fox.

"Officer Wilde took the liberty of purchasing some clothes for you. They're in the bathroom if you want to get changed. Addies nose wrinkled a little bit. A fox? Clothes from a fox? They'd probably be stuffed with something horrid. She mentally slapped herself for the speciest thoughts. He was a cop. He wouldn't do that. Hell, she was friends with a fox at school, a magnificent platinum called Adrian, and he didn't have an ounce of mischief in him. She nodded absentmindedly to the doctor and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sure enough, there was a set of clothes on top of the counter. She took off the gown and quickly got dressed. The shirt hugged a little more than she was used to, and the pants were also a bit tight, but she could get used to that. Humming slightly, she walked out of the bathroom and turned to the doctor. "Am I free to go?" The white rabbit smiled warmly. "I don't see why not." She was out the door and flying down the stairs before he finished his sentence.

 _Zootopia gold mines_

The officers stood over the withered corpse of a young goat. The official diagnosis was that he'd died of toxic gasses from down in the mines, but that didn't quite explain everything. There were slight puncture marks on his neck, and he seemed to be completely drained of blood. One CSI had suggested some sort of predator had offed him but had been quickly quieted. There weren't any predators that hunted like this. Not outside of old folklore, and everyone knew that things from folklore didn't exist. There was no such thing as a chupacabra. They were loading up the corpse into a bodybag when they saw a slight twitch of one of the hooves. It twitched again, then one of its eyelids twitched. They watched in terror as the corpses milky eyes opened… and it smiled. "Fine night for death isn't it?" Within seconds, a rhino officer was impaled on a spike of dark crystal, while a wolf was hanging by it's neck from a large tendril of rubbery material. A car flew through the air, crushing the CSIs where they stood. The final officer stared in horror at this undead goat as it approached him. Then, the damned thing giggled. "I shoulda left more alive… ah well, you'll do nicely." It blurred towards him and pressed it's hoof to his forehead. He felt himself slowly going numb and then… nothing.

The newborn hybrid of goat, old one, and black court stood before its new thrall. It let out a raspy cackle. This world would belong to him and his kind! No one could stand against the void.

 **A/N Oh. Fuck. What have I done? Well… see y'all next time. Buh-BYE!**


	4. The pawns united

**A/N WE HAVE A LATE PLAYER TO THE GAME. So, basically, I wrote Alphys in a way that more than likely he's gonna become an antagonist so I had to improvise on completing my protagonist trio. I stumbled across my first character sheet who happens to be an anthromal, modified a few things and well… i'm rambling. Here's the story.**

 _Week 5, Savannah Central, residential district_

Rayth woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring "Try Everything". He groaned and turned it off. He had it set to the radio setting and it seemed to play nothing but Gazelle no matter what station he turned it to. Of course, that was sortof understandable. Statistically, over 90% of mammals across the states, both predator and prey, admitted to having a crush on the superstar. He dragged himself out of bed and wandered over to his mirror, taking in the mess that was his usual bed-fur. The white tuft on top of his head was hanging dangerously close to covering his eyes, the stripes on his tail were barely recognizable, and his black fur looked matted and slightly greasy. He sighed. Such was the luck of being a skunk. For as much as other animals stereotyped them as being dirty and smelly, they went through more effort than most mammals their size to stay well groomed. He pulled out a brush and went through the routine of grooming, thinking about the dream he'd had last night. There had been a weird, mostly bald creature with a flat face fighting a massive black goat. He looked over at the tome and the carved length of synthetic ivory on his desk. Maybe this magic thing had something to do with it. He nodded to himself. It made sense. He'd learned about some freaky stuff in all the research he'd been doing. He got dressed and checked the time. If he left right now, he'd be able to say hi to the gator- Bea, that was her name- working the hardware store as she took her regular morning smoke break, grab a strawberry bagel at Einstein's, and jog all the way to school while still being early. He grabbed his school bag and looked over at the book. He quickly tossed it into the relatively large space inside the bag and stuck the wand through his back belt loops. Best to be prepared for anything.

 _Sahara square bus stop 5_

Kailee looked at her son worriedly. "Are you sure you want to go to school? With everything that's happened-" Sam cut her off. "Don't worry about me. I need something normal, and sitting at home with you fussing over me isn't normal." The bus pulled up and he jogged over, waving at his mom on the way. " _Adios!_ Love you!" She waved back, smiling. Internally though, she was immensely scared, not for her son, but for anyone who irritated him.

 _On the bus_

Addie sat with her bag on her lap, doing her best to seem like her old self. Even though all of the working out had been in the coma, she had developed perfect lean muscle that refused to go away. Not that she wanted it to. She looked out the window at the sandy landscape. They pulled up at the stop and the regulars got on. She stared at the crowd, looking for her usual seatmate and close friend, a black cat with green eyes named Sam. She noticed someone that looked new but familiar, a greyish black cat with orange eyes, wearing… that was one of Sam's favorite shirts. Their eyes met and the cat waved, inclining his head slightly, just like Sam did. He slowly walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey Adster. You would not believe the month I had." The bunny gasped. It _was_ him.

"Alright Bristles, care to explain exactly what happened to you?" Sam looked at her left arm.

"If you explain where that neato scar came from, i'll tell you where the eyes came from." he extended his paw and they shook on it. They traded their stories in hushed tones, both disbelieving at the similarities between them. They both took a few moments to process. Then, Sam spoke. "So, i'm evidently the cat of shadows, you're the daughter of the storm… so who's the son of the new moon?"

 _Savannah central, Einstein's bagels, donuts, and coffee_

"One strawberry bagel and a cappuccino to go please." The cat behind the counter handed Rayth his bagel and called back for them to start the coffee. The skunk looked at her features. "It's Anne, right? Your name I mean." She looked startled for a moment before calming down.

"Thats where I knew you from! You're that skunk, the one with the eyes." The skunk obligingly widened his eyes a bit, showing his mismatched brown and silver irises. Anne squealed a bit, surprised someone had the courtesy to remember her name. With a light wave goodbye, Rayth grabbed his coffee and started jogging to school. He briefly considered heading back and asking Anne if she wanted to grab a bite to eat sometime, but then decided not to. He got a strange feeling that someone was watching him, but decided it was just paranoia brought up by that dream.

 _Across the street from ZCHS, or Zootopia Central High School._

Alphys lurked in the shadow of the construction site across from the school, pondering how best to get even with those who had wronged him in his previous life, the ones who always got off scott free. The bullies. A wicked idea came to him and he drifted away as little more than particles of shadow, ready to gather supplies he would need.

 _Noon, ZCHS_

The school was just dismissing from lunch, with the usual mass of mammals forming in the hallways. Sam and Addie were discussing theories on 'moony' as they'd decided to call the third member of the prophetic party. Rayth was finishing up the last of his lunch, a strawberry PBJ with a salad on the side. Slowly, the room started getting darker, causing a sense of unease. Then, the announcement tone played, and a rough, grating voice spoke. "Good afternoon my ex-peers. I'm sure most of you don't remember me. But I remember you. Every last one of you. Seeing as the season is upon us, I figured i'd give you all a little halloween… surprise…" Black smoke began billowing through the school, concentrating around the large predators "A nice game of… hunt." The affected students dropped down to all fours, and one of them, a star member of the football team, let out a roar befitting of his ancient ancestors. The lion locked eyes with a bull, one of his greatest friends from the team- and growled deeply, the sound vibrating the floor.

"B-Brian, y-you don't want t-to do this! We're friends!" the lion ignored his pleas and pounced, dragging the bull to the ground and crushing his throat in one smooth motion. At that moment, all hell broke loose as animals of all kinds rushed for the doors, trying to escape their former classmates. Rayth stared down a grizzly bear, not breaking eye contact. Slowly, his paw reached behind him, closing on the smooth wand in his belt loops. He whipped it out and focused on a simple spell he'd learned, a small bolt of force. The energy coalesced, flying outwards in a sphere of silver energy, smacking the bear in the face and causing it to roar in pain. It swiped a massive paw at the skunk, but he nimbly stepped out of range firing another blast of energy as he did.

Meanwhile, Addie was facing her worst nightmare. The fox she'd made friends with, adrian, was down on all fours, his muzzle twisted into a vicious snarl. She didn't want to summon lightning, she didn't want to kill him. Thankfully, she didn't have to as a pulse of green and black energy enveloped the fox, instantly knocking him unconscious. She looked over to see Sam, fully in control of himself, eyes brimming with an inner green light that contrasted heavily against the orange they had developed after the incident. He nodded at her, then disappeared in a rush of shadows. She realized that that wasn't quite Sam. That was Dorchadais, the thing inside him. As she watched, he rushed a bear that was chasing a skunk, ramming into it's side and toppling it. The skunk looked amazed, then pointed the wand of white material he was holding at the lion that had started this mess. A blast of reddish energy came out, smacking into the lions side and stunning it as Sam rushed it and delivered a blow to it's jaw, knocking the lion unconscious. The bunny pulled herself out of her entranced state and started thinking. Whoever had done this had used the PA system, meaning that he was probably in the office. She focused on the power within her, summoning a miniature whirlwind that carried her over the mob of panicked animals and towards her destination. She crashed through the glass doors, managing not to cut herself by deflecting the shards away from her with controlled bursts of wind. She looked around and saw… she couldn't call it a him. It looked like a goat, but most of it's fur had fallen out, and it's flesh was desiccated and black. It's eyes were hollow sockets with pinpoints of white light serving as pupils, and it's horns were like twin spears of ebony. It looked at her, and said in that horrible voice, "Well well well! Who wouldve thought that I could find the daughter of storms here? It's such a shame I have to kill you." It blurred, suddenly standing right in front of her. "Demigods are so very pretty." She let out a shout and sent a wave of electricity out in front of her, blasting the goat back at high speeds.

Sam was feeling better than he ever had. He felt how he should, how his birthright as a cat dictated. He was strong, fast, agile, aware of every slight motion in his vicinity. He faced down a crocodile, a beast of a specimen that had to weigh on the high end of the 200's, and all of it was muscle. He dodged as it snapped at him, kicking at it's face as he went. Suddenly, the reptiles pupils changed, going from the slits of a savage to the ordinary, rounded pupils most animals possessed in this day and age. At the same time, a clap of thunder shook the building, and a thing resembling a goat's corpse that had kept walking flew out of the office. It smacked against the floor, bouncing once before coming to a stop. It shuddered, then got up at unnatural speeds. "Oooh.. that actually STUNG a bit! Props to you little bunny..." A set of six rubbery tendrils shot out of his back, each about half a foot in diameter and four feet long "but i'm done playing." A burst of white light shot out of the crowd towards the goat-thing, ramming into his chest and bursting. The skunk Sam had saved from the bear stepped out of the crowd, the strange length of white material he used pointing straight at the goat. They both stared at eachother with insane intensity.

Rayth was immensely scared. Fighting savage mammals was one thing, but this monster was a whole different beast. And the worst thing was, he felt a connection to it. A connection like the one that compelled him to look at the new moon when it came around, but much less pleasant. It was like the connection wanted him to hate this creature. A voice spoke in his head. " _Every coin has two sides."_ he realized what this thing was. It was like a demented cousin, an antithesis to what his side of the family stood for. Slowly, the thing turned and looked at him, smiling eerily. "Hi there little cuz! Sorry, but I can't play right now. Stuff to do, people to kill. Besides that, my goal here is accomplished. I'll let you all go free… for now." With that, the demented thing dissolved into a mass of black particles and sped away. Slowly, the savage mammals that weren't knocked unconscious came to their senses, looking around in confusion.

 _ **End of phase one**_


	5. New players, new bonds

A/N Addressing Rayth… he's essentially a first level wizard. He can only do a couple big spells a day and knows only a couple cantrips. Frankly, at his current point, he's pretty underpowered compared to the stuff we've seen my other characters tossing around. Ah well. I'll work with it. On to Phase two…

After the attack from the "Death Goat" as the media had labeled him, school was let out early and therapy options were put in place for those who needed it. Many students were worried about the "freaks" in their midst. Bres, the bear who turned savage, vividly recalled Rayth shooting small bolts of energy in his face that stung like bees before he was thrown by a cat not even a tenth of his size. Adrian remembered seeing lightning crackling in Addie's eyes as she stared at him. Almost everyone remembered seeing the feline blur that was taking on mammals several times his size- and winning. And now, more and more Metamals were cropping up. It seemed like the world as they knew it was crashing down around the mammals and reptiles of the world.

Lt. John drive, Sherwood, also known as the forest district, Zootopia

A rail thin white bunny huddled under an abandoned wooden box for shelter. It wasn't much, but it was at least sortof warm. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the outside. Trembling, she slowly lifted the box to see… a fox, an enchantingly beautiful arctic vixen. The fox kneeled down. "Hello little one! I am seeing you are in tight spot. Can help!" She conjured a big carrot out of nowhere. "Carrot?" The doe was filled with inner turmoil. On the one paw, FOOD! On the other, FOX! Food won out and she grabbed the carrot from the fox, quickly beginning to gnaw on it. It tasted divine, better than divine. The fox spoke again. "Now, little one, quid pro quo. Do you know what that means?" The bunny fearfully shook her head. "It means something for something. I gave you food, now you do something for me." The vixen's eyes turned green and a cold aura filled the air. "My name is Maeve, or lady winter. And I need a knight… I sense potential in you." A hole in reality opened behind her, going someplace snowy. "Do you accept? I mean, it'd be rather rude if you didn't. I'm offering you a permanent home, food, a salary… everything a little bunny could want. What do you say… Anne?" The little bunny stood shakily. "I… i'll do it." The fox smiled and scooped Anne up. "Well then… we have work to do." Slowly, bunny in arms, the winter lady stalked back to Arctis minor. The next couple of months would be fun.

Savannah central

A strange mammal pushed through the crowded street, entirely focused on his destination. He was around six and a half feet tall, with lanky limbs that seemed to be missing a joint. He didn't appear to have a muzzle, it was hard to tell past the cowl that came off his long black coat, and he didn't have a tail either. He pushed through to a hardware store, forcing his way inside. A college age cat with black fur, orange eyes, and a clipped ear sat at the counter, reading an old looking book. She looked up as the bell rang.

"OH! Erm, hi, uh, sir. What can I do for you?" She took a quick breath to calm herself. The strange mammal gave off the impression he was smiling.

"I'm here to ask about one of your employees. She moved here recently from a small town, goes by Mae. Seen her around?" The mammal had barely finished the sentence before a ball of black fur knocked him to the ground. The cat stood over him, holding a baseball bat in a grip that spoke of experience using it.

"How the EFF do you know all that? Who are you!? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME!?" The strange mammal held up his hands in surrender.

"I just want to talk. I heard through the grapevine that you have experience dealing with freaky stuff, and not just run of the mill spooks either. You fought the goat."

Mae narrowed her eyes. "Still doesn't explain what you want to talk about."

"It didn't die. It's back, and it's found a new vessel. I need you to help me take it out." He lowered his hood, revealing a pale, bald face, a short nose, chocolate brown eyes, and a mop of snow white fur on top. "Names Dalsethel, Dal for short. I'm the giver of life. So, will you help me?"

Sahara square

Sam sat at his desk, playing on a simulation game he enjoyed working with. The concept was to build machines and vehicles that worked based on an extremely accurate physics engine. He was messing with a fighter jet he'd been working on, trying to convert it into a feasible spaceship, complete with lasers. It was slow going, but he was making progress. He sighed slightly. After the mess with the goat-corpse-thing he'd been doing his best to distance himself from the supernatural part of his life, at least for a while, and working with something scientific was a good method of doing that. A sudden urge wracked his body, something that had been happening more and more frequently. He got up from his desk and ran to his bedroom, closing the door behind him before quickly stripping off. In the one part of him that wasn't consumed by the need, he sighed. This was becoming problematic. It seemed like at least once a day, he would be struck with a severe need to get off, a need to mate. Masturbation helped, but it usually took three rounds to fully satisfy the need. He heard a knock at his bedroom door and gulped. Addies voice came through. "Hey Bristles? We headed out or what?" Fuck, fuck, triple fuck.

His voice sounding husky, even to himself, he answered back. "Just a sec Adster. Not feeling that-" The door swung open, revealing the grey bunny wearing just as much as he was. The demon-cat's jaw dropped. "H-holy…" The bunny smiled.

"Figured you'd like that. You get a wizard staff, or are you just happy to see me?" She walked past him, shutting the door. "I know what you've been going through. I'm pretty sure it's been happening to both of us." She turned to face him, and he desperately tried to stop his gaze traveling away from her eyes. "I don't care if you look." She moved closer. "We both need this…" Sam surged forward, lifting her up and moving to the bed, pinning her to it all in one smooth motion. He felt his member throbbing, felt her heat on his tip. She smiled, her eyes half closed. "Take me Bristles."

It was the best night of either of their lives so far.

A/N ANNND cutting off there. Sorry for the cocktease, I'm still not very comfortable writing past foreplay. This chapter was a pain in my ass. I couldn't figure out what to do past Anne and maeve's segment until today. As for Sam and addie becoming more than just friends with benefits… we'll see. Thank y'all for over 100 views, two favorites, and two followers. You're all awesome. I'd pass out some of my grandpas cookies, but we can't send stuff through the internet like that yet. So… yeah. See y'all on whatever I update next


End file.
